New Games And Pet Names
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Jack Frost is bored, it's the end of a long day and his wife and son are fast asleep, which leads him to come up with a new game to play with himself. It's then that he realises he doesn't have a name for his manhood. What happens when he wakes his tired wife? Will she take to the new game or will he be left questioning his manliness. M- to be safe/ Could possibly be a T though


Jack let out a loud sigh, turning over onto his side in yet another futile attempt to sleep.

All around him the house was silent. Lucas had gone to sleep without any issues, the day at the fair had really left him exhausted. Elsa had gone to bed less than an hour after they had waved goodbye to their friends Aster and Tia. She claimed a long day of being on her feet had tired her out, especially she'd spent most of her time keeping Jack and Aster 'Bunny' Bunnymund in line and preventing the competitive friends from getting too carried away and ending up in the hospital once again.

Jack had initially taken a seat on the couch, flipping through the channels where he had hoped to find something of interest on the TV. When that had proven useless he'd switched off and headed for the bedroom where he hoped to find his 22 year old wife still awake and willing to help entertain him.

To his dismay she had been fast asleep. He'd found her propped up against the headboard with her head drooping on her shoulder, her long platinum blonde hair covering her face and the book she'd been reading clutched to her chest. Jack's heart had melted at the sight of her and he'd pulled out his phone to snap a photo of his adorable wife before tiptoeing over to her and gently prying the book from her hand before he'd lowered her down so that she was resting on her back.

Climbing onto the bed he'd propped some pillows behind his back and had rested against the headboard where he'd gazed upon Elsa. The moonlight was peeking in from under the cracks of their blind and it shone on her, highlighting her petite figure. It never failed to amaze him how someone as tiny and delicate looking as Elsa could be so strong, physically and emotionally. She'd handled Lucas' pregnancy and birth like a champ and was proving to take to the second pregnancy just as well. There was no doubt that when it came time for her to deliver their second child, she'd take to it just as naturally as she had with Lucas. She truly was amazing in every sense of the word.

Softly, he trailed his fingers up and down the curves of her body. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing and he caught the smallest hint of her perky breasts peeking out from the top of her thin nightgown, teasing him. Suddenly an idea formed, a way for him to entertain himself and get rid of some pent up energy. Smirking, he leant down to tug at Elsa's nightgown, lowering it so that it no longer covered her breasts.

Grinning, he slipped his hand inside his pants and gripped onto his penis as he set about pleasuring himself. His mind trailing back to one of the carnival games that had been on offer at the fair they had attended, a game called 'Whack-A-Mole'.

"Guess this could be called 'Whack-A-Jack'," he mused, chuckling softly at his own joke.

Beside him, Elsa stirred and let out a small moan as she shifted position. He paused and removed his hand from his pants to watch her. Curiosity filled him and he wondered if she was waking up and if she would be keen to play with him.

"El," he whispered, gently prodding her. "Are you awake?"

Elsa's eyes flickered open and a yawn escaped her mouth as she shifted her head to face him. "Now I am," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"El, I made a new game," he began. "I'm calling it 'Whack-A-Jack'. All you have to do is put your hand down my pants and have a bit of a stroke, get it? Like that game we saw at the fair, Els!"

Elsa groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. "You mean to tell me, you woke me simply to let me know that you've come up with a new name for masturbating?" she muttered.

Jack grinned. "Oh come on, El, give me some credit, Whack-A-Jack. I'm a freaking genius poet, I should totally trademark that," he teased. "Besides, I'll totally let you play it anytime you want."

Elsa huffed and turned to rest on her side. "Jack, just go to sleep. You can play with yourself tomorrow, okay," she reasoned.

Jack pouted, his eyes flicking to his pants and his seemingly grumpy wife. "Baby," he protested. "Can't you just wake up a bit to play, 'Little Jack' wants you to play with him."

"Little Jack? Really, Jackson, you're calling it that now?" Elsa teased.

Jack frowned, lifting up the waistband of his pants to stare at his penis. "You're right, El, that's the wrong name, it's not little at all," he agreed. "How does 'Jack Junior' sound? No, Jack Junior still implies it's small, which it isn't."

"Jaaaack," Elsa whined, lifting her head to look at him. "It's been a long day, I've spent most of it on my feet, running after a two year old and a twenty-seven year old husband, all the while being four months pregnant. Can't we come up with names for your penis tomorrow?"

"But, but, El, it's important," he countered, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead. "It's not little, and 'Little Jack' and 'Jack Junior make it sound small, which it's not. I don't know what to call my dick!"

Elsa sat up, brushing a strand of hair from her face as she glared at him. "Jackson," she warned. "Right now, I don't care what you call it. You can call it Daisy or Rosepetal for all I care, I just want to sleep, okay?"

Jack shuddered. "Elsa, you can't just call it 'Daisy' or 'Rosepetal', it has to be something masculine, something cool," he pointed out. "You're not taking this seriously."

"Jack, why does it matter what you call it? Why do you even have to have a 'name', can't you just call it your penis like every other man on this planet?" Elsa asked, rubbing at her temples.

Jack softened, reaching his arm out and gently pushing Elsa back against the mattress before he climbed over her. "You're right, babe," he murmured. "It doesn't matter what we call it, because either way, I have the skills to get you off with it."

He leaned down, puckering his lips as he went in for a kiss, only to be met with Elsa's fingers resting against his lips and a sly smirk on her face.

"Well, that settles it, we'll call it Daisy," she teased, gently pushing him off of her. "Now you and Daisy go to sleep before you find yourself sleeping alone."

Jack scoffed, rolling to his side as he turned to face his wife. He opened his mouth, ready to let fly with a witty comeback when he noticed Elsa had turned to her side with her back facing him and a pillow draped over her head. Groaning, he flopped to his back and decided to not press the issue.

…..**~X~**...

Elsa blinked, opening her eyes and stretching her arms.

Her hand fell upon something small and soft. Grinning, she rolled over and caught sight of her two year old son curled up in the spot normally occupied by his father, his bright blue eyes sparkling as they looked at her.

"Mummy," he cried, reaching over to give her a hug.

She let out a small groan as a tiny elbow nudged her breasts. "Morning, baby," she cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy outside," he answered and pulled out of her grip. "We go play."

Elsa nodded and pushed the covers back before slipping her feet into a pair of slippers. Making her way to the bathroom she allowed herself a quick wash before slipping back into the bedroom to pull on a fresh pair of underwear along with her comfiest track pants and t-shirt.

She then walked into the lounge room where she found Lucas standing at the locked screen door, banging on it and pleading with his father to let him out. Groaning, she bent down to scoop him into her arms before she unlocked the door and stepped out into the front yard where she found Jack bent over the engine of her station wagon.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she called, walking over to him.

"I'm being a man and fixing your car," he explained and turned to flash her a grin.

Shifting Lucas onto her other hip, she leant in to steal a kiss from Jack. "My car doesn't need fixing," she protested. "It's running fine."

Jack shook his head and rubbed his hands on a grease stained old towel that he'd slung over his shoulder. "No it's not, El, I heard a rattling noise the other day when I drove it," he reasoned. "And considering you are five months away from giving birth to our second child it's important that both our cars are in their best condition."

Furrowing her brows, she looked at him. "A rattle?" she repeated.

Her eyes widened and a wide smile crept over her face. She stepped over to the passenger side of the car and flung the door open before sitting Lucas on the seat. Opening the glove compartment she dug her hand around amidst the scattered papers, sunglasses, cd's and various other objects until her hands curled around the object she was searching for.

"Like this kind of rattle, Jack?" she chuckled and showed him the toy that she had stored in the glove compartment the other day.

Jack nodded, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he connected the rattle to the sound he'd heard. "Yes," he sighed. "You mean to tell me it was a freaking toy all this time?!"

Elsa giggled and pulled Lucas out of the car, balancing him on her hip and handing the toy to him. "Sorry, baby," she apologised. "I took it off of Lucas the other day because it was giving me a headache and forgot to bring it in."

"Elsa!" Jack exclaimed as he shut the bonnet. "I was about to pull your car apart. Here I was, thinking I'd be the 'man of the house' after you so brutally offended my manhood by calling a very important part of me 'Daisy' and you darn well go and do it again!"

Elsa smiled, stepping closer to Jack and pulling the towel off of his shoulder. "Jack," she began. "You don't need to name your body parts, or fix non-existent problems in my car to prove to me you're a man."

"I don't?" Jack interrupted and frowned at her.

Elsa bit her lip before reaching her hand out to pull Jack towards her. "You are the most manliest man I know every day, and you do it just by being the world's best husband and father," she reasoned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Breaking apart, she pulled herself from Jack's grip, sauntering up the driveway to the door with Lucas balanced securely on her hip. She paused and turned to look over her shoulder at Jack, watching as he moved to the driver's side of the car.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to need you to be well rested for what I have planned to do to you later this evening," she teased, winking at Jack before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking inside.

**A/Note- Just a random idea that came out from talking Jelsa nonsense with my awesome friend Oni-no-ko (Go check her Jelsa fanfictions out, if you're not already reading them, you'll love them). **

**Otherwise known as: "This is what happens when you pair two dirty-minded Jelsa shippers together, one of whom has had too much coffee" **


End file.
